Proof Of Life
by Shinju Hatsune
Summary: Akashi dan Kuroko berteman sejak kecil. Kuroko pun bernyanyi di depan Akashi dan Akashi tersenyum merasa dihibur oleh Kuroko. Namun, mulut dan hidung Kuroko mengeluarkan darah. Kuroko pingsan seketika. Ada apa dengan Kuroko? Bisakah Kuroko hidup bersana dengan Akashi? Lihat jawabannya di TKP.


**Proof Of Life**

Genre : Romance, Hurt/comfort, Angst

Rate : T

Length : 2.522 Words

Warning : OOC, Alur kecepatan (siapa tahu =_='), GaJe, Sho Ai, EYD tak sesuai, Only Kuroko's POV hingga akhir & Slight Akashi's POV, dll

Pairing : AkaKuro ( **Aka** shi Seijuurou x **Kuro** ko Tetsuya)

Disclaimer : Characternya tetap milik Tadatoshi Fujimaki-san. Saya hanya pinjam karakternya Cuma buat kesenangan baik pribadi maupun readers.

Summary : Akashi dan Kuroko berteman sejak kecil. Kuroko pun bernyanyi di depan Akashi dan Akashi tersenyum merasa dihibur oleh Kuroko. Namun, mulut dan hidung Kuroko mengeluarkan darah. Kuroko pingsan seketika. Ada apa dengan Kuroko? Bisakah Kuroko hidup bersana dengan Akashi? Lihat jawabannya di TKP.

"aaaaaaaa" (Percakapan biasa)

( _"aaaaaaa"_ ) (Berkata dalam hati)

" _aaaaaaa"_ (Flashback)

 _~aaaaaaaa~_ (Song Fic/Rin & Len Side)

 _~aaaaaaaa~_ _(Side Rin)_

 _ **aaaaaaaa**_ _~ (Side Len)_

( _~aaaaaaaa~_ ) (Suara Kedua)

Bacotan : Ohisashiburi desu. Shinju Hatsune di sini. Aku kembali dari masa hiatusku dan akhirnya dapat ide dari lagu lagi. Dan fanfic yang kubawa ini ada 3 series nanti. Mudah-mudahan aja bisa kutulis. Jadi, ini terinspirasi oleh Kagamine Rin dengan lagu yang berjudul proof of life dan ini masih sekuel dari Soundless Voice. Soundless Voice aja masih belum dibuat apalagi cari lirik lagunya =_='. Dan satu lagi, aku buat terjemahan lirik lagu proof of life dalam bahasa Indonesia. Aku dapat lirik bahasa Indonesia dari youtube. Nanti kuberitahu link videonya itu. OK, Curcolnya sampai disini dulu kita langsung saja yuk ke TKP.

* * *

 _~Dengar suara angin yang memanggil salju~_

 _~Kini terasa dingin, gelenyar dalam biru~_

 _~Berdiri denganmu, napasmu memutih.~_

 _~Rasa beku yang menghampiri~_

* * *

 _~Kuroko's POV~_

Konnichiwa, minnasan. Boku ha Kuroko Tetsuya. 22-sai desu. 1-gatsu 31-nichi, sore ha boku no tanjoubi desu. (Selamat siang, semuanya. Aku Kuroko Tetsuya. Umurku 22 tahun. 31 January adalah hari ulang tahunku.) Tapi, ini masih bulan desember tanggal 20 dan itu pun adalah hari ulang tahun teman yandereku. Namanya Akashi Seijuurou.

Sei-kun itu kayak iblis kadang-kadang kejam. Tapi, dia baik dan mau bermain denganku. Kadang kalau aku sedang disakiti pasti dia melayangkan sebuah gunting merah ke arah orang tersebut. Dialah pelindungku dan aku benar-benar berterima kasih padanya meskipun dia mirip iblis kecil tapi dia baik dan selalu melindungiku.

Saat ini aku pun sedang jalan-jalan dengan Sei-kun sambil memegang tangan. Kami sama-sama memakai jaket tebal dengan warna favorit kami. Aku biru muda, Sei-kun merah begitu pula dengan syal kami. Dan disampingku, ada Sei-kun. Aku melihat napasnya jadi putih. Kurasa dia kedinginan.

* * *

 _~Ujung dalam waktu, semuanya kan berlalu~_

 _~Musim semi menunggu, menanti terharu~_

 _~Dengar suara kehidupan dalam cahaya~_

 _~Di tengah kesedihan, tembang di kegelapan~_

* * *

Musim pun telah berlalu dengan cepat menurutku. Musim semi, musim panas dan musim gugur pun terlewati tinggal musim dingin saja yang belum berakhir. Setelah musim dingin berakhir datanglah musim semi dan begitu musim berganti seterusnya.

Kami berdua pun melihat pohon yang tanpa daun itu karena memang ini sedang musim dingin. Tidak akan ada yang berbuah ataupun berbunga di musim dingin. Aku dan Akashi-kun sering bermain di pohon itu. Kami pun menatap pohon itu sambil bergandeng tangan.

* * *

 _~Takdir yang telah kuketahui,~_

 _~Tapi aku ingin hidup dan bernyanyi~_

 _~Di dunia ini, takkan mati disini.~_

 _~Kuharap dapat tinggalkan, sesuatu yang menandakan,~_

 _~Bukti aku pernah hidup bahagia, di dunia…~_

* * *

Aku pun memikirkan sesuatu sambil menggenggam tangan Seii-kun. Tangannya begitu hangat, aku bahkan tidak mau rela melepaskannya. Kurasa, hidupku tidak akan bertahan lagi. Paling 2-3 bulan aku bertahan. Aku tidak ingin Sei-kun sedih saat aku meninggalkannya.

Aku ingin memberikannya bukti yang cukup kuat, agar bisa diingat oleh Sei-kun. Aku pun melepaskan tangan Sei-kun. Dan menjauh darinya. Kelihatannya Sei-kun heran kenapa aku seperti ini. Tapi, tidak apa-apa. Aku akan menyanyikan reff lagu yang kunyanyikan. Hanya untuk Sei-kun.

* * *

 _~Bukan lagu sedih yang kudengarkan.~_

 _~Tolong sadari niatku, karena saat ini~_

 _~Hanya senyum yang kuinginkan, menari di sampingmu~_

 _~Ku ingin menyanyikan lagu-lagu bahagia~_

* * *

Aku pun berusaha tersenyum dan menyanyikan "Proof Of Life" Di bagian reff itu.

 _~Kanashii uta ni wa shitaku nai yo~_ _  
_

 _~Nee onegai Ima kono toki dake wa~_ _  
_

 _~waratte itai yo ..._ _Anata no yoko de~_ _  
_

 _~yasashii uta wo utatte itai~_

Akashi-kun terkejut dan dia mulai tersenyum saat aku menyanyikannya.

" Kirei no koeda, Tetsuya. (" Suaramu indah, Tetsuya.")" Kata Sei-kun dengan bibir yang masih mengulaskan senyumnya.

" Doumo arigatou desu. Kimi ha kinitta desu ne, Sei-kun. (" Terima kasih banyak. Kau menyukainya, Akashi-kun.")" Kataku sambil tersenyum. Dan tanpa sadar aku pun hidungku mengeluarkan darah begitu juga mulutku terbatuk mengeluarkan darah dan aku pun mulai tidak sadarkan diri.

" TETSUYA! DOUSHITA NO? SHIKKARI SHITE! OI, TETSUYA! (" TETSUYA! KAMU KENAPA? BERTAHANLAH! OI, TETSUYA!")" Kata Sei-kun yang begitu panik sambil meneteskan air matanya. Aku masih dengar suaranya meskipun aku belum sadarkan diri. Dan kurasa Sei-kun melihat cairan merah yang tertempel di kedua tanganku. Dan aku pun langsung di bawa ke rumah sakit untuk mendiagnosa ku.

* * *

 _~Musim pun berlalu, mengulang siklusnya~_

 _~dan perasaan dulu kini pun terbaca~_

 _~Tak pernah tersampaikan, tak bisa kuungkapkan~_

 _~Tapi aku percaya, hati telah disatukan.~_

* * *

 **Midorima Hospital**

Aku pun langsung sadar juga aku berada di ruang serba putih infus, pendetak jantung, tempat tidur kecil juga bau obat-obatan yang menyengat. Aku baru sadar, aku ada di rumah sakit.

Lalu, aku melihat Sei-kun berbicara dengan pria berjas putih berambut hijau lumut sekaligus berkacamata. Kalau tak salah, dia adalah Midorima Shintarou, teman semasa kuliahnya sekaligus rival dalam permainan shogi.

" Shintarou, langsung to the point saja. Apa terjadi sesuatu dengan Tetsuya?" Kata Sei-kun yang langsung to the point. Memang itu sifatnya langsung to the point. Dia tidak suka bertele-tele.

" Akashi, sebenarnya, kuroko mengidap komplikasi tumor otak dan sarcoma. Dan kedua penyakitnya sudah menginjak stadium 4." Kata Midorima-kun langsung menjawabnya.

Sei-kun terkejut, tapi tidak denganku. Karena, aku sudah tahu kalau aku mengidap penyakit ini dua tahun yang lalu. Dan itu pun dari senior Midorima-kun, kalau tidak salah nama keluarganya adalah Saga. Aku tidak tahu nama lengkapnya, tapi dialah yang kudatangi dulu sebelum Sei-kun membawaku ke sini.

" Jodan janai no? (" Kau tidak bercanda?") Penyakit komplikasi Tetsuya sudah mencapai stadium 4!? Sejak kapan dia punya penyakit seperti itu?" Kata Sei-kun yang sudah siap menyalahkan dirinya sendiri karena dia tak bisa melindungiku. Ini bukan salahmu, Sei-kun. Ini salahku karena aku ini lemah.

" Kudengar dari Saga-senpai, dia memiliki penyakit ini sejak dua tahun yang lalu. Dan dia mendiagnosanya kalau dia mengalami tumor otak. Dia menyuruhnya untuk merahasiakan ini darimu. Dan Saga-senpai bilang kalau aku tidak boleh memberitahumu soal penyakit Kuroko. Pada akhirnya, aku memutuskan untuk memberitahumu. Karena, aku tahu bahwa hanya kau yang tahu soal dia. Itu bukan berarti aku peduli padamu, nodayo." Kata Midorima-kun dengan panjang plus tsunderenya sambil menaiki kacamatanya dan Sei-kun jadi speechless apa yang dikatakan Midorima-kun. " Aku permisi dulu, Akashi." Kata Midorima-kun pamit dan meninggalkannya di depan pintu ruangku.

Aku pun cepat-cepat berbaring, takut ketahuan Sei-kun. Dan Sei-kun masuk ke dalam ruangku dan melihatku telah sadar dia langsung berlari dan memeluk diriku. Aku tahu rasa ini. Pelukannya, tangisannya, juga kata maaf yang berulang-ulang di dengar oleh telingaku. Dia pasti sangat menyesal, tapi, yang seharusnya menyesal itu aku. Kalau aku tidak menceritakannya dari awal, pada akhirnya tidak begini juga.

" Doushita no Sei-kun? Mou nakanaide. Boku ha Sei-kun wo shinjitsu no koto oshietenai iru ha gomenne. Sore ha boku no shinjitsu koto oshietenai ha nazenara, Sei-kun ha boku no koto hanarerutte, mou boku no koto aenai. Dakara, sore ha boku ha sei-kun ni oshietenai. (" Kenapa Sei-kun? Sudah jangan menangis. Maafkan aku, aku tidak mengatakan sebenarnya pada Sei-kun. Itu kenapa aku tidak bisa mengatakan yang sebenarnya karena, Sei-kun bakal menjauhiku, terus kau tidak akan menemuiku. Jadi, itulah kenapa aku tidak mengatakan yang sebenarnya kepada Sei-kun.")" Kataku sambil menghapus air mata Sei-kun juga aku pun ikut terisak. Sei-kun memelukku sambil menangis aku pun juga menangis di dalam pelukannya. Dengan kata lain aku dan Sei-kun menangis bersama-sama.

Tapi, kurasa masih ada yang kurang. Oh ya, tentang perasaanku padanya. Aku tidak bisa mengatakannya yang sejujurnya pada Sei-kun. Aku membohongi Sei-kun yang kedua kalinya. Tapi, mau gimana lagi aku tidak bisa menyampaikan perasaanku terhadap Sei-kun. Dan aku yakin Sei-kun yang terkenal dengan keabsolutannya bisa mengetahui isi hatiku tanpa harus kubilang. Juga aku percaya hatiku dan hati Sei-kun telah disatukan. Aku yakin itu.

Dan setelah kami berdua berhenti menangis, Sei-kun melepaskan pelukannya dariku dan tanpa kusadari Sei-kun menarikku dan pergi ke ruang musik di rumah sakit ini. Aku pun tidak tahu kalau ada ruang musik di rumah sakit ini. Tapi letaknya yang hampir dekat dengan kantin di rumah sakit membuat para pasien tidak merasakan adanya keributan di ruang musik.

Sei-kun mendekati sebuah grand piano dan memainkan lagu My Life dari Alan lewat piano. Permainan pianonya tak pernah meleset satu nada pun. Aku pun tersenyum dan tersentuh dengan permainan Piano Sei-kun.

* * *

 _~Kegelapan menyelimutiku, Kebisingan meninggalkanku~_

 _~Ku merasa takut dan sedih ku merasa sepi…~_

 _~Semuanya meninggalkanku, kecuali senyummu tetap tinggal di hatiku,~_

 _~Tolonglah, jangan pergi…~_

 _ **~(Bila sakit itu terasa dalam kesepian yang hampa,)~**_

 _ **~(Katakanlah saja, selalu aku kan ada)~**_

 _ **~(Jangan tinggalkan ku di sana, karena bukankah kita selalu bersama dalam rasa suka dan duka)~**_

* * *

Penglihatanku, pendengaranku kenapa? Aku melihat Sei-kun ada dua bahkan lebih dari itu dan penglihatanku yang awalnya cerah jadi buram dan kosong. Dan parahnya lagi aku tidak bisa mendengar Sei-kun bermain piano.

Dan aku hampir terjatuh dan menciumi lantai jika bukan karena Sei-kun yang menyelamatkanku. Aku pun meraba wajah Sei-kun dengan tanganku.

" Tetsuya, doushite ore no kao no koto sawatte iru? (" Tetsuya, kenapa kau menyentuh wajahku?")" Kata Sei-kun dan dia menatap langsung ke mataku. Dan dia kaget.

" Tetsuya, omae ha buraindo desuka? Oi, kotae yo Tetsuya!? (" Tetsuya, kamu buta? Oi, jawab Tetsuya!?")" Kata Sei-kun yang hampir meneriakiku dan dia sadar lagi kalau aku ini sudah tuli.

Sei-kun hampir terisak. Tapi, dia coba menahannya demi aku. Aku menghapus air mata Sei-kun dengan salah satu tanganku. Dan akhirnya berhasil, setelah itu kedua tanganku kehilangan sentuhan dan perasa.

Sei-kun kaget dan dia ingin membawaku ke kamar namun suaraku yang hampir serak mencegahnya bergerak.

" One… onegai, Se… Sei-kun. I… ika… naide. Da… dareka bo… boku w…o so… ba n… i i… ru? O… ne… ga… i, i… ika… naide. (" Ku… kumohon, Se… Sei-kun. Ja… jang… an per… gi. Si… siapa yan… yang ber… berada di… di si… sisiku? Ku… kumohon … jang… an per… gi.")" Kataku terbata-bata nan serak dan Sei-kun memelukku sangat erat dan menciumku dengan lembut. Meski singkat, aku masih bisa merasakannya.

" Ore ha doko ni mo ikanai. Isha ha yondenai. Dakara, omae ha ore wo issho ni itte. Omae no heya. (" Aku tidak akan pergi kemana-mana. Aku tidak akan panggil dokter. Jadi, kau ikut denganku. Ke kamarmu.")" Kata Sei-kun. Aku memang tidak bisa melihat tapi aku rasa Sei-kun tersenyum untukku. Dan dia menggendongku ala bridal style.

* * *

 _~Tetaplah menyanyikan lagu bahagia~_

 _~Walaupun sepi terasa, nyanyikan suara~_

 _~Karna ku kan selalu ada merasakan bersama~_

 _ **~(Seiring bertambahnya lapisan salju, seiring kau pun menghilang)~**_

 _ **~(Dan ku pun terdiam, hanya bisa mendekapmu)~**_

 _ **~(Karna hanya satu pintaku,)~**_

 _ **~(Ku ingin suaramu terdengar untukku…)**_ _Takkan pernah sendiri, __**aku kan menemani~**_

* * *

Setelah Sei-kun menggendongku ke kamarku, Aku pun bersenandung dengan lembut. Dan dia pun mengelus kepalaku, dan juga dia berkata " Kirei no koeda, Tetsuya. (" Suaramu indah, Tetsuya.")".

Kepalaku pun bersender di dada bidang Sei-kun. Dan Sei-kun mengelus lembut rambutku dan menenggelamkan wajahnya ke kepalaku juga menghirup aroma rambutku dengan lembut.

Aku pun mendongak dan menatap mata heterochromatic Sei-kun. Bila di pandang berkali-kali, warna mata Sei-kun tetap paling indah.

" Ko… kodoku na se… sekai wo tsu… tsuma… rete… mo, bo… ku… ha ki… mi wo zut… to so… ba ni… iru… yo. Wasu… renai… de, ki… mi ha itsu… mo, hi… tori… ja… janai yo. (" Bah… kan ka…u di… seli…muti di… di dunia ya… ng se… pi, a… ku ak… an a… da di… si… sisimu. Ja… jangan lu… pakan i…tu, ka…u tak… kan sen… sendiri, aku… kan… me… nemanimu.")" Kataku terbata-bata dan itu membuat Sei-kun sangat senang dan dia memelukku sekali lagi.

* * *

 _~Kamu yang selalu ada, selalu menjaga~_

 _~Tanganmu terasa hangat, menggenggam dengan erat~_

 _~Tak bisa kudengar suara, tapi bisa kurasa lewat jemari yang menyatu,~_

 _~Berkata **" Aku sayang padamu"~**_

* * *

Ini sudah 2 bulan aku di rawat di " Midorima Hospital". Tapi, aku tidak kesepian. Meskipun rambutku hampir habis, meskipun tubuhku lebih kurus dibandingkan biasanya sebelum aku di kemoterapi, Sei-kun tetap datang dan menjengukku. Dan Sei-kun selalu menggenggam tanganku.

Tangannya benar-benar hangat. Aku memang tidak bisa mendengar, tapi jari-jarinya yang begitu erat lalu kutatap Sei-kun yang masih fokus dengan jemariku. Aku membaca gerak bibirnya dan itu membuatku terharu. Mau tahu? Dia bilang " Aishiteru, Tetsuya. (" Aku cinta padamu, Tetsuya.")"

* * *

 _~Bukan lagu sedih yang kudengarkan.~_

 _~Tolong sadari niatku, karena saat ini~_

 _~Hanya senyum yang kuinginkan, menari di sampingmu~_

 _~Walau belum bernyanyi lagu-lagu bahagia.~_

 _ **~(Sebuah hidup yang singkat bangkit menuju surga serta)~**_

 _ **~(mengambil pada warna salju yang mencair.)~**_

 _ **~(Tak ada yang tersisa, bahkan tak seorang pun.)~**_

 _ **~(Masing-masing dan setiap hal ...)~**_

 _~Ingin kualunkan irama, untukmu sebuah kata~_

 _~Sebelum meninggalkanmu di sini…~_

 _~Terima kasih~_

* * *

Aku melihat salju turun di jendela, aku pun membuka jendelanya. Lalu aku dicegat oleh Sei-kun. Aku pun hanya mengulurkan tanganku untuk mendapatkan buliran salju lalu meleleh dengan cepat.

Dan aku pun refleks memeluk Sei-kun dan membisikkan kata ke Sei-kun (meskipun suaraku makin hilang). Aku pun berkata dalam bisikanku itu adalah : " Su… ki… ni… nat… te… ku… re… te…, a… ri… ga… to… u…, bo… ku… mo… Sei… kun… no… ko… to… su… ki… de… su… (" Te… ri… ma… ka… sih… su… dah… men… cin… tai… ku…, A… ku… ju… ga… men… cin… tai… mu…, Sei… kun…")"

Sei-kun kaget dan bahagia mendengarnya. Juga dia menciumku dengan lembut sangat lembut. Yah, mungkin ini hari terakhirku di sini. Aku sangat berterima kasih padamu Seijuurou-kun, menjadi temanku, merawatku juga mencintaiku dengan tulus. Ku harap ini bisa tersampaikan olehmu.

 _~End's Kuroko's POV~_

* * *

THE END (おわり)

Nyahahaha. Ketemu lagi dengan Shinju Hatsune desu. Bagaimana ceritanya, nge-feel? Kalau gak nge-feel maafkan aku ya. Anyway, don't you mind to review? See ya in my next fanfic . Bye-bye.

Sign of Love

Shinju Hatsune

NB : Ada sequel dari proof of life, soundless Voice dan di bawah ini ada sedikit bocoran cerita dari Soundless Voice. Silakan nikmati, hi… hi… hihihi (#AuthorketawaalaKurumidariDateALive)

* * *

 _Next Story…_

" TETSUYA! DOKO NI IRU NO!? KOTAE YO TETSUYA! (" TETSUYA! KAMU DIMANA!? JAWAB AKU, TETSUYA!")" Kataku berteriak. Aku mencari Tetsuya yang sudah hilang dari rumah sakit selama 3 jam 30 menit 15 detik. Sampai sekarang aku gak bisa menemuinya. Tapi, ada satu tempat yang aku tahu. Dia pasti berada di sebuah pohon terbesar di Tokyo juga itu tempat bermainku dengan Tetsuya sewaktu kami kecil hingga sekarang sampai Tetsuya jatuh sakit.

Lalu saat aku sampai, aku melihat Tetsuya tertidur ditumpukkan salju atau lebih tepatnya dia meninggal. Hatiku rasanya hancur, masa depanku dengan Tetsuya telah hancur.

" AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Teriakku menangis dan memeluk Tetsuya dengan tubuhnya yang sangat dingin itu.


End file.
